Destiny's Rose
by Cytrix
Summary: Two children from two families, each one an enemy to the other, meet...but what will happen when their friendship develops into something more? (Only Lemon in 2nd Chapter)
1. Pure Innocence

Well…this is a complete change to my normal series

Well…this is a complete change to my normal series. I started to write this in…November 1999…wrote like this sometime during a day and wrote a lot more in another book…for about 3 months. So…I've put the start of this up for you guys to comment on it. It's not a series…just a one off story.

So…read and enjoy…please, please add a reply…oh…disclaimer at the bottom.

Excuse the lameness in this!

~~~oOo~~~

**__**

Destiny's Rose

~~~oOo~~~

The sun shone through the branches of the trees that covered the forest path. Destiny hurried down the path, eager to get to Nibelheim and to her family before the sun disappeared behind the mountaintops. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her in a cool breeze that swept suddenly across the path. She rubbed her slim hands against her arms in an attempt to keep warm, while her green eyes searched for the first lights of her town.

She didn't notice the pair of gray eyes watching her from a tree branch she had just passed under. Soon enough she walked over the last rise and ran down to the mansion where she lived with her family.

~~~oOo~~~

Cloud Strife looked up as his daughter ran in, slamming the door behind her. He limped in on his crutches and rested against the doorframe that led from the hallway to the lounge. She stopped on the stairs, and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at her feet.

"Where were you?" he asked, looking at her with his blue eyes.

"I just went for a walk Daddy," she replied, not daring to look at him. She began to walk back up the stairs slowly, hoping he wouldn't call her back.

"Destiny, you shouldn't be walking about at this time," 

She whirled about and glared at him.

"Dad, I am 16 years old and the war ended 6 months ago. I can look after myself,"

Cloud nodded and turned around to go back to the lounge. Destiny ran back up the stairs, her long black velvet skirt flying behind her as she slammed her bedroom door. She tugged off her white top and changed into her night-gown, just dreaming of the luxury and warmth in her 4-poster bed. As soon as she changed she snuggled in, and fell to sleep immediately. 

~~~oOo~~~

Flax woke up the next morning, and fell out of his tree branch he used as a bed. The cries of a few birds, that were on the floor as he landed, resounded in his ears. He picked himself up and swore slightly, for being so clumsy. 

"My father would never do that," he stated as he pushed a strand of his long silver hair over his broad shoulder. His gray eyes searched across the forest, looking for any signs of food or spies. Off to the right of him a group of hungry wolves howled, their sound flowing across the wind, which whipped Flax's black cloak open a bit, revealing his black cargo pants and matching tank top. He shuddered in the cold and thought of a fire.

He sighed as he broke off his thinking.

"Fire…long time since I felt fire," he murmured, a slight smile playing on his lips. He shook his head and strapped his large sword, which had fallen off of his back, to it again. He shielded his eyes from the sun and noticed it was getting towards noon. Flax swore under his breath and continued to walk over towards a ridge that overlooked the valley that Nibelheim sat in. He saw a Chocobo leave the town, running towards another part of the forest, near a cliff. Curiously he followed it.

~~~oOo~~~

Destiny adjusted herself in Racers saddle as it sped across the meadow. She frowned as she saw a small circle of flattened grass. Her yellow Chocobo fidgeted slightly, but she moved it over looking in slight fear of the blood that stained the grass. She jumped down and placed her fingers on the cold blood. As she brought them up to her nose she nodded, her fears assumed…

"Human," she sighed, seeing a small bag off to the side, having been ripped into shreds by the pack of wolves that had attacked the poor soul. She moved over, attempting to find anything salvageable, but failed. 

She jumped back up onto Racer's back and clicked at it with her tongue, signalling towards the forest. Before long she saw the small waterfall she always came to, and walked in slowly, making sure nothing else was around. Racer sat in the long grass, crooning to it self as the sun warmed its feathers. She moved over towards a boulder where she lay down, closing her eyes as she too was warmed. Not before long she dozed off, slipping into dreams.

~~~oOo~~~

Flax cleaned off his sword, before placing it back onto the sheath on his back. Before him lay a dead deer…one of the last of the spring herds. He set up a fire and a spit, placing a leg over to be cooked. He watched as the sun began to lower it self below the mountains, and listened to the wolves as they crept around, hunting their latest prey. He stared into the fire, watching the colours merge with one another, and then separate. He almost fell to sleep until he heard a scream from not far away. Quickly Flax kicked out his fire and ran off in the direction, his hand keeping near his father's sword as he came closer to where the sound came from.

~~~oOo~~~

Destiny awoke to the sounds of wolves circling the small clearing, where she had just been sleeping. She clicked softly to Racer, but noticed he was missing. Slowly she rose to her feet, remembering her father telling her that it made you look dominant to wolves. Without warning a large gray wolf jumped out into the clearing, stopping several feet in front of her, its ice blue eyes glaring into hers. Some bushes rustled from behind, as several more wolves entered the clearing, each one passing silent messages to the others, using their body language. Without warning something grabbed onto her arm from behind, twisting her around as its teeth dug deeply into her flesh.

Destiny screamed out in pain, as another wolf leaped onto her from behind, thrusting her to the ground, the air being knocked out of her lungs with the impact. A wolfs mouth closed on her shoulder, digging in deep, the sharp teeth cutting into the bone. In a futile attempt she attempted to shove them off of her, but another wolf grabbed onto her neck this time, it's teeth firmly pressing against her skin, drawing a small stream of blood. She closed her eyes and waited for them to relieve her of the intense pain, but her wish was never fulfilled. 

Suddenly the wolf that was biting her neck was hurled away, and the others attacked, their blood splashing onto the boulders around Destiny. Black dots began to form in front of her eyes as she moved her head, blood streaming from a cut above her left eyebrow. She felt some one place their hands on her neck, breaking off the heavy stream of blood. The person lifted her from the ground and set off towards Nibelheim. She closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~oOo~~~

Flax looked down at the girl in his arms as he trekked down to the town. He couldn't help but touch her soft blonde hair and beautiful face that looked so in peace at the moment. Just as he neared the edge of the forest, he heard a twig snap as beasts circled the path he was on. He growled slightly under his breath and quickened his pace, getting closer to Nibelheim. Just as he left the forest's edges, a wolf jumped out, it's white fur glowing in the moonlight as its ice blue eyes pierced into Flax's gray eyes.

A small thought passed between them, each one communicating silently to the other. Flax lowered his eyes to the girl in his arms before looking back up at the wolf.

"Predatoreon, help me find her home," he said, while motioning to the small town. The wolf walked up, elegantly and sniffed at the girl's neck and hair. It looked at Flax again, before bounding off, down the slope before the town and stepping out of view.

He moved his arms slowly so the girl was slightly close to him, and more comfortable. He entered the town, appearing by a well. He waited calmly, sitting on the well's side. He placed the girl on the edge, so her head rested on his shoulder, as he held her up with his arm around her waist. Inside his head he was fighting a battle. All throughout his life he had wanted to be like his father, but now he was feeling emotions, something he had attempted to bury deep inside himself, never to resurface again.

Flax looked up as Predatoreon nuzzled his hand. Flax stood and followed him, with the girl in his arms again.

~~~oOo~~~

Cloud stood up abruptly as he heard something at the door. He limped over, his crushed leg still in plaster. Tifa stopped him halfway and tried to make him sit down.

"I'll check it Cloud. You sit down and rest your leg," she said, pushing him away while heading to the door.

Cloud sighed and headed back, worried to death about his daughter. After her mother had died she was the only one left for Cloud, apart from his old friends. He heard the door open and Tifa cry out in happiness and surprise.

"CLOUD. SHE'S BACK,"

~~~oOo~~~

Flax waited outside the door, as the woman helped a man to the door. He had to hold back a gasp as he realised his father had told him about him. He kept his head down, trying not to look up, so the man couldn't recognise him.

"Destiny?!" he yelled out, grabbing the girl from Flax's arms. He hurried inside, carrying her, while Tifa brought Flax inside, showing him to the lounge. He sat down awkwardly, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. The woman told him to wait for a tiny bit, as she rushed up stairs after the blonde haired man. After he was left alone, he could hear Predatoreon pacing outside and the fire in the lounge roaring away. Attached to the wall was a sword with a blade that could even push his sword to the limit. 

After a while the man limped down the stairs and appeared in the doorway, studying Flax. He walked over and sat in a chair opposite him, outstretching his hand.

"My name is Cloud Strife," he said. Flax looked up and shook his hand.

"I'm called Flax,"

"Thankyou for bringing my daughter back…you don't know what she means to me," 

"I'm guessing a lot… she is very beautiful," he said before stopping his mouth and saying mentally to shut up. Cloud just smiled at him, before noticing Tifa enter the room.

"How is she?" he asked, standing up.

"Fine. Fast asleep in bed," she answered him, 'Cloud…can I speak to you?"

Cloud nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door after him, looking back at Flax through the glass. 

~~~oOo~~~

"What is it?" he asked, resting his weight on his good leg. She motioned to the boy in the room and lowered her voice.

"Look at him Cloud. Search in your mind and tell me who he reminds you of,"

He looked at the boy, his long silver hair, emotionless face and gray eyes. A slight trace of recognition passed over his face but was replaced by pure hatred.

"Sephiroth," he hissed, looking back at Tifa who was nodding.

"Exactly. I heard rumours that there was a boy of his around…but I never believed them,"

"I want him out of my house," he growled, worry and anger showing in his eyes. He noticed Flax was watching him now, studying his face and slowly standing up. Tifa also felt Cloud's anger but it was weaker. Flax was only a boy, he had saved Destiny's life and that at least deserved him some sort of hospitality. She restrained him quickly as he walked forward.

"Leave him Cloud. He could be different from his father,"

"And he could be exactly the same," he said, looking back at her with a look that could kill. Tifa sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to yourself Cloud. You're acting like he is the worst scum in the entire world,"

"To me he is,"

"But he brought Destiny back didn't he…Sephiroth would have killed her straight off, without questioning,"

Cloud stopped for a while, trying to think of a way to come back at her but found none. He nodded and turned his back so Flax couldn't see their faces.

"Alright…you've won…again. But if he even touches a single hair on her head…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know," she replied, smiling about her small victory.

Cloud glared at her for a few seconds before nodding and heading towards the stairs.

"I'm going to check on Destiny," he grumbled as he slowly began to walk up them. Tifa watched him before walking into the lounge, and nearly colliding with Flax, who was on his way out. 

"I'm leaving now. It appears I have created some anger at my presence,"

"It's alright. Cloud gets a bit temperamental at times. Tell me Flax…do you have any where to sleep tonight?"

He turned back, wondering what she meant before shaking his head.

"Well then…Cloud won't mind if you stay just for tonight," she said, walking towards the linen closet.

"But…"

"No buts…It's the least we could do for your help with Destiny," 

Flax shook his head and kicked at the floor with his feet, wondering why they were going to let him stay, even when they probably knew who he really was. 

"Alright…but I don't need anything for tonight…I'll sleep down here if it's alright…"

Tifa looked around the corner, frowning a bit before nodding.

"Okay,"

~~~oOo~~~

During the night Flax lay on the floor, using his arms as a pillow. Before Cloud and Tifa had been fighting. He laughed a bit to himself at how his father was defeated by this guy who was always defeated by the woman. He sighed and rolled over, trying to get to sleep. Just as the clock struck 1:30 in the morning the stairs creaked from above as someone slowly made their way down.

He stayed on his side, with one eye open, pretending to be asleep as the person walked down the stairs and searched about for something. The person slowly walked in to the room Flax was in, as he attempted to be still and quiet.

"Daddy?" asked a sweet voice from near him. By now both of his gray eyes were open, as he slowly rolled over. Before him stood the girl, Destiny, looking about sleepily.

"He's not here," he said, trying to keep quiet but not managing. She turned her head towards him, now her green eyes wide open.

"Who are you?" she asked, moving forward towards him," and what are you doing in my house?"

"My names Flax, and I was allowed to stay the night after saving your life," he replied, sitting up against the wall. She sat down near him, keeping her eyes trained on him.

"Where is he?" 

"He went for a walk. I think he went to the bar," 

She shook her head and sighed. 

"He shouldn't be walking on his leg,"

"Why not?" Flax asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"He kinda got it run over by a friend," she said, laughing slightly," He was trying to prove that his bones wouldn't break…"

"And he was wrong," Flax finished, chuckling.

Destiny looked across at him smiling before standing. 

"Do you want a drink?" she asked, heading towards the kitchen. Flax nodded as she turned the corner. 

"Coffee?" she whispered, remembering that Tifa was probably asleep upstairs in her room. 

"Yeah," he replied, trying to remember the last time he had a hot drink. She returned a few minutes later with two cups, and placed them on the ground near Flax. She sat cross-legged in front of him, studying his face as he drunk the coffee. He glanced across at her, his eyes smiling. A loud creak above signalled that Tifa was up. Destiny quickly jumped to her feet and tiptoed across the room, looking around the corner of the door. She quickly hurried back as Tifa slowly made her way down the stairs. Flax watched as she ran back into the kitchen and disappeared around the corner and through another door, just as Tifa walked in, yawning.

"You're still up?" she asked, blinking a tiny bit at him as he looked back.

"I…couldn't get to sleep…" he mumbled before settling back down. Tifa nodded slightly before disappearing into the kitchen and coming back out with a glass of water. She pointed with one finger at the half full cup of coffee by him and smiled.

'Made yourself at home I see?" she joked slightly.

"I…uhh…sorry," he stuttered as he heard Predatoreon whine again outside. She just laughed and walked over to the front door, and pulled it open, as Cloud suddenly staggered into view, humming a tuneless little song to himself. Tifa helped him, as he staggered slightly in the doorway, and began to lead him towards the stairs. Suddenly, Cloud wheeled around and staggered over to where Flax sat and glared at him.

"I…don'th knoth whath you didth…Sephirothffff…but I swearrrr I will ki…" he yelled at Flax, before falling over and snoring on the floor. Tifa walked over and groaned slightly, as she struggled to pick him up.

"Sorry about this…he gets a bit weird with a few drinks," she apologised before dragging the snoring Cloud to his bed.

As soon as they disappeared and the creaking from above finally stopped, Destiny slinked back with the stealth of a cat. She smiled slightly at Flax before looking at the large grandfather's clock in the corner as it struck 2am.

"I think I better be going to bed," she whispered before waving slightly at him," Goodnight Flax. Sleep tight,"

She disappeared back up the stairs quickly and Flax was left alone, as the last embers on the fire burnt out and cast the room into darkness. Flax just lied down and looked up at the ceiling as he heard a slight creaking of a bed as Destiny slipped into it.

"Darkness be my friend," he murmured, while smiling to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

~~~oOo~~~

Destiny awoke in the morning as Tifa opened the door, and the slight sound of her father groaning in the foreground carried through. She sat up and yawned slightly as Tifa checked on her wounds.

"You're not to go off on Racer for a while," she mumbled slightly while changing the dressings on her arm and shoulder. Destiny nodded and looked over to her large golden birdcage where several species of birds flew. Her eyes stayed on the small green and red parrot that sat by itself, sulking slightly.

"Tifa…What is the point of a Love Bird if it doesn't know love?" she asked her, as Tifa placed some clothes on her bed.

"Hmmm… let's see. Love isn't everything it's clued up to be," she replied before heading towards the door," Maybe we should get another male Love Bird," 

"Another Male? But he's a…oh," Destiny said before giggling slightly as she slipped out of bed. Cloud groaned again and yelled out some thing incoherently as Tifa slowly shut the door. Tifa just winked at her before walking back to the bedroom. Destiny smiled to herself as she looked at the clothes Tifa had laid out for her.

"I need a change," she announced before rummaging in her closet and pulling out a pair of tight jeans and a yellow boob tube that showed off her midriff. She quickly got changed and tossed a scarf around her neck as an afterthought, hiding the teeth marks, before heading down the stairs.

~~~oOo~~~

Flax was already up and about when Destiny walked down the stairs and slid down the banister near the end. He swung his Trenchcoat on and strapped his sword back on before heading towards the door, but was stopped by the sight of her. Destiny just stood there, feeling a bit self-conscious as he kept on staring at her, with his mouth wide open. She opened her mouth to mutter something, when Cloud stumbled down the stairs and moaned out aloud, rubbing his forehead. Flax stood in shock for a second more before moving towards the door again, just as Cloud caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye. 

"Leaving?" he grunted, with his left hand clenched around the bottom banister of the stairs. Flax nodded, as he opened the door and turned around in the entrance.

"Thanks for letting me stay…" he mumbled back, pushing Predatoreon away as the wolf appeared beside him, whining.

Cloud grunted a thanks back, as Destiny scowled at him, before heading to the lounge. She quickly ran through to the kitchen before returning with a small package wrapped in some white cloth, which she passed to Flax.

"It's some food…if you get hungry on the way back to your home," she shyly said, as he looked at the package, like it might be a bomb.

He just nodded and turned again, calling Predatoreon to his side before walking off towards the forest. Destiny sighed as he disappeared along the path, before walking back to where Tifa and Cloud were waiting. 

~~~oOo~~~

Flax walked on for a bit before arriving at his usual camping spot, near a deep spring. He threw his sword down, and whipped off his trenchcoat before lying down on it as Predatoreon lay down at his side, whimpering slightly.

"What's your problem boy?" Flax asked, while stroking the white wolf's head. It looked up at him for a second, locking eyes with him for a second, before placing his head back on his paws and closing his ice blue eyes. Flax smiled slightly at the passed message before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

~~~oOo~~~

"I want to go outside!" Destiny yelled back at Cloud for the third time.

"No," 

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened last time,"

"That was a once in a lifetime thing dad…I was asleep… I didn't see the wolves. It won't happen again," she replied, clenching her fists by her side, trying to reason with her dad.

"Let her go Cloud…she isn't going to do anything to get herself hurt," Tifa sighed, while throwing the newspaper at him. He closed his eyes and grabbed the newspaper, before it hit his head, before opening his eyes again.

"Alright…just be back in 2 hours time,"

Destiny smiled happily and gave Cloud a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a waffle to eat on the way. As she ran out the door she passed by their Chocobo Paddock, where Racer ran over and chirped happily at her. She looked about to check that no one was watching before jumping over the fence and jumping astride Racer's back, before setting off at a break-neck speed towards the forest.

As they entered the first grove of trees, silence surrounded Destiny, making her forget that the busy town of Nibelheim was only a few minutes behind her. Racer shook underneath her slightly, scared at the slight darkness that surrounded them. She smiled and hummed slightly to herself before pressing her heels into Racer's side and setting off at a leisurely pace down the ivy-covered path. After a while she passed past where she normally stopped, but continued going, looking down at the ground where slight imprints of feet were. 

Finally she stopped just by a smallish clearing, where a small pool bubbled away. She leapt off Racer's back and landed silently on some leaves, before crawling forward and looking at the figure on the ground. As she slowly stood up, she felt something-sharp press onto her neck, just below her jaw. Destiny whimpered slightly in fear and stopped moving, not even daring to breathe as the holder of the sword stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" it asked, moving behind her and placing its arm around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

"Let go of me," she wheezed before kicking back with her heel and catching the person in the shin, hard. She instantly felt the arm weaken as her attacker cried out in pain and hopped away. She whirled around, ready to attack, before realising who it was.

"Flax?!"

"Ow…Destiny?!" he muttered back, while rubbing his bruised leg. She moved over slightly, placing her hand to her mouth, as he straightened up.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know it was you," she apologised, as he smiled at her.

"It's alright…I should of realised who it was," he replied while putting his sword back into its scabbard on his back.

"…I never got to thank you…for saving my life," Destiny said before smiling at him sweetly. He shrugged and started to walk towards the clearing, where Predatoreon was emerging from under his trenchcoat. Destiny grabbed onto his hand before moving forward and kissing him quickly on the lips for a second. When she pulled back Flax stood there blinking, his mouth slightly open as he stared at her. 

"What was that?" he stuttered.

"A kiss…haven't you been kissed before?"

"…N-no," he replied before blushing slightly. She smiled, while looking up towards the sky at the sun.

"I have to go…my dad will kill me for being out on Racer now," she said quickly, before letting go of his hand that was still in hers. Just as she turned towards her feeding Chocobo, Flax grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back into a deep kiss, taking her breath away for a second and leaving her stunned before she finally kissed him back. 

When he finally let her go she stumbled slightly, getting her breath back. He stood there, waiting for her reaction, which he never got. She turned abruptly and walked towards Racer, who was pacing the ground slightly. As she swung onto its back Flax moved over and helped her with the reins. 

"I'm sorry…" he muttered before turning and walking quickly to Predatoreon, who was watching him, a slight canine-like smile playing on his face. Destiny turned to say something back to him, but Racer quickly set off, sensing a noise too high for her own ears to hear.

~~~oOo~~~

"Where have you been young lady?" asked Cloud as he stood in front of her, while she put Racer back into the paddock. She turned around and headed towards the house, not bothering to answer his question.

"Destiny…answer me now," he demanded again, pulling her back by her shoulder. She looked back with total defiance in her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, her fists clenched by her side as she stood up to her dad for once. 

"Because it's my duty to know. Just tell me where you were,"

"…I was in the forest…with Flax," she replied as a look of shock crossed Clouds face.

"Who?"

"Flax,"

Cloud shuddered slightly, trying to control his anger before grabbing her shoulder tighter.

"Never…ever will you go near that boy again," he growled before pushing her roughly in the direction of their house," Go up to your bedroom…I don't want to see you until later,"

Destiny ran to the house quickly, just catching her father's last words.

"Don't worry daddy," she said, as a smile crept onto her face," You won't,"

~~~oOo~~~

As Destiny walked into her room, she swung the door shut and locked it tightly before grabbing a bag from her closet and going through her cupboards, throwing clothes towards the general direction of her bed and bag. After a while she calmed down slightly and grabbed the clothes she knew she would need, before tossing them in the bag, only placing one dress in that belonged to her mother. She quickly got changed from her tight boob tube, to a white lacy peasant style top as an afterthought. Halfway through placing some shoes in, she noticed some twigs moving on the ivy that grew just by the window. Cautiously she moved over, before opening the window and looking down, just as Flax popped his head over the windowsill.

"Ummm…hi?" he mumbled, before blushing.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly to him, before moving back and allowing him inside. He brushed himself down, sending several twigs and leaves scattering to the floor.

"I…wanted to say I was sorry…about kissing you…before," he mumbled, keeping his head down. She smiled slightly at him.

"I didn't mind,"

"You didn't? I mean…"

Destiny laughed a tiny bit before heading back to her bag and throwing in some combs and other toiletries. Flax moved over and sat down on her bed, cautiously before relaxing a bit.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, as she disappeared into her large walk in wardrobe. She appeared back out with some lingerie in her hands, which Flax saw for a second, before turning his head and looking at the floor, blushing again.

"I'm running away," she replied, before stuffing them into the bag and closing it. She walked towards her bed and reached under it before dragging out a dusty box. She blew the dust away before unlocking it with an old key and bringing out a book from it and a crystal bladed dagger, which she placed just under her jeans waist, with the handle sticking out. 

"…Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being treated like a little girl. I have a life to live and I don't want to be stuck here in Nibelheim," she replied, before sitting down on the bed by him," I'm going to be leaving at 2am…that's when everyone is dead to the world in their beds…"

Flax nodded before looking at her, thinking to himself.

"If you want…there's a cave I know of. No one ever goes there…apart from me," he suggested. She smiled at him before nodding.

"Will you help me then? I mean…get away from here?" 

"Anything for a friend,"

"I'm your friend now?" she said, while chuckling slightly.

"…If you want to be my friend…or…along the lines of…" he added, looking down at his feet shyly, hoping she didn't hear. Destiny just leaned over and gave him a friendly hug. 

"Thanks…I don't have that many friends around here,"

"Destiny?" came a voice from outside as someone began to move the door handle, but finding it was locked," Are you all right? Who's there with you?"

"…I'm fine Daddy…I'm with no-one…just me and Bob,"

"Bob?"

"My imaginary friend…remember," she said, while smiling at Flax. There was a silence at the door for a while before Cloud spoke up again.

"…Okay…you be a good girl…me and Tifa are going to bed,"

"Don't forget safe sex daddy," she said with a smirk.

"Of cour…WHAT? Tifa and me are just friends…mind what you say," he said back before scuttling away.

Destiny just waited until her father had shut all the doors, and it was silent again before speaking up. 

"…Do you want to stay here until I leave?" she asked, before lying back on the bed and propping herself up with her elbows, watching him. He looked back and nodded slightly before lying down by her.

"If that's alright"

"It's fine…so…whatcha wanna do to pass the time,"

Flax looked at her for a second, a thought passing through his mind before he shook his head.

"Dare, truth or Promise?" she asked him, smiling.

"What?"

"Dare Truth or promise…choose one and I ask you something,"

"Isn't that what giggly girls play?"

"Am I a giggly girl now?"

"No…I didn't mean you. Alright…I choose Truth,"

"Hmmm…where do you come from?"

"You mean where I was born right? I don't know,"

"Oh…I choose Dare,"

"Dare? I dare you too…kiss me," he said. Destiny smiled slightly before leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Aww…" he joked after she moved away. Just as he opened his mouth to speak she leaned over again and kissed him more firmly. Flax smiled before kissing her back, just as deeply, before placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back slightly, so she laid down flat on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved over top of her, supporting himself on his left arm, continuing to kiss her. Slowly he moved his hand down her side, pulling her sleeve of her top down a tiny bit, so it rested off her shoulder. He bent down and kissed the bare patch of skin by her neck, looking up as she sighed slightly. 

She pulled him back over to her face again and kissed him passionately on the lips, feeling his left hand lightly resting on her waist, just as a small clicking noise came from the door. 

~~~oOo~~~

Tifa stood behind Cloud as he quietly placed the spare key into Destiny's door lock before unlocking it and placing his hand on the doorhandle. 

"I think this is considered invading her privacy," Tifa whispered to him as he turned it slightly.

"I just want to check up on her…say I'm…sorry…for before," he whispered back before swinging the door open and looking in with shock.

"Destiny?!" he choked out before bounding over, despite his leg, and grabbing the guy that was kissing her, before pushing him harshly against the wall and pinning him there.

"DADDY!" she cried out before jumping up and grabbing onto his arm," LET HIM GO!"

Tifa ran over and grabbed Destiny back, narrowly missing her fist by doing so.

"Tifa, make him let Flax go," she cried out, trying to get back as Cloud held Flax tighter against the wall, knocking his breath out of his lungs.

"Flax?" Tifa asked slightly, before looking over at Cloud who was watching them both.

"I should have guessed. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER," he yelled, before he turned around quickly, practically throwing Flax to the floor," GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Daddy don't…" Destiny sobbed, running forward and grabbing onto his arm. Cloud just glared at her, before glancing back where Flax was standing up, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"If I EVER see you again anywhere near Nibelheim…I'm going to kill you," Cloud growled with hate, before pointing out the door," NOW GET OUT!"

~~~oOo~~~

I am the monkey king!

Well…Comments/Flames to [Stareagle3@hotmail.com][1]

Don't forget all characters new in this are copyright to me!

Wuv

Cytrix.

   [1]: mailto:Stareagle3@hotmail.com



	2. True Love means Crossing Barriers...

Right…so…I suppose I better start doing something to finish off this Destiny's Child story right
    
    Right…so…I suppose I better start doing something to finish off this Destiny's Child story right? Being as I'm home alone tonight…I might be able to shove up another chapter…I'll make it a 3-4 chapter story. This will be shortest…I'm trying not to fall asleep. I got inspired to start this up again after reading the most beautiful FF7 story…it's slightly Yaoi…it's the only story in my favorite stories bit. I suggest you read…*sniffles* truly beautiful… 

*sucks on a Lemon* Ooo…sour…*sucks on a lime* ooo….*grumbles cause she's never eaten a lime before* …taste of lime….Get my Point? Widdle kiddie dings…watch out! And may I just point out this is the first time I've actually wrote anything slightly Limish…so please bear with me…tell me whatcha think purdy please. And the time is now…4 am!

Please review, or send your comments to

[Stareagle3@hotmail.com][1]

~~~oOo~~~

****

Destiny's Rose 

True Love Means Crossing Barriers…

~~~oOo~~~

~*~*~ 2 days later ~*~*~

~*~*~ Forest outside Nibelheim ~*~*~

"Faster Racer…please…oh god let him still be here…" Destiny exclaimed as her Chocobo sped through the lush forest, it's clawed feet crashing down upon the beaten path. She searched the bushes with her green eyes, her blonde hair obstructing her eyes at every turn. She wouldn't give up…she'd been riding for 2 hours now…2 hours into the forest taking its toll on her Chocobo's nerves, and her sense of direction.

"FLAX? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Waarrrkkkk…" Racer chirbled softly, a small bead of sweat rolling down it's orange beak. Destiny gradually slowed down their speed with the reins, her ears listening out for any signs of a stream. Racer paced slightly, jumping about a bit in fright as a few birds screamed out in distaste of this new intruder to their habitat. A second later Destiny heard the distant gurgle of a stream, eddying its way through large boulders. She dug her heels into her Chocobo's side and caused it to run forward quickly, barging its way through the undergrowth. She leapt down from its back, as Racer instantly lowered his head and drunk the fresh cold water that lazily ambled its way past Destiny, as she filled her hands with its artic crispness and splashed it over her face, cooling herself down at the same time.

"…Do you think he's still about?" she asked, glancing as her Chocobo let drips of water dribble down onto its neck as it swallowed the water, the shiny blue tufts at the top of its head shaking gently. Racer just locked eyes with her, before sipping some more water, quenching his thirst.

"I hope he is…" Destiny sighed, hoping that Flax was not too far away. She stood up slowly, brushing down her light blue skirt, before settling Racer's saddle back onto his back. She readied his reins, about to climb up onto his back, before she sensed someone watching her from the cliff that rose above the stream. Destiny glanced up, her rose pink lips parting slightly as she spotted exactly who she was looking for sitting and watching her," Flax?"

  
"Yeah?" he grumbled back, narrowing his gray eyes slightly at her. Destiny just glanced about for a path, before spotting one and hurrying over to it. Flax waited as she walked up, his eyes still narrowed slightly.

"I was looking for you…"

"I could hear you," he replied, staring back down at her Chocobo that had managed to get its reins twisted around a jagged rock, and was busying itself with sleeping.

"…I was worried," she murmured, not sure whether to sit beside him. He shrugged back slightly, glancing her way once and then letting his eyes stray back to the Chocobo," Why should you be?"

Destiny just frowned gently at him, her green eyes looking over his rugged appearance, and then looking at the cave behind him," Is that where you've been staying?"

"Maybe…"

Destiny pouted at him, before walking over to his cave quickly, and stepping into it. Flax glanced over his shoulder at her, before realizing what she was doing.

"Destiny…" he started, running over to her as she began to sort through his belongings," What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she replied, flicking through some papers and then staring at the pile of assorted ripped sheets that was the only thing that actually resembled a bed in the small cave," That where you sleep?"

"Yeah…" he replied, watching as she straightened a few sheets before sitting down on it and smiling at him softly.

"Come on…" she ordered, patting the space beside her with a warm smile on her lips. Flax frowned slightly, before just sighing and walking over to her and sitting down on the thin sheets. Destiny smiled at him, running a hand down his cheek softly, before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips. Flax just shrunk back, a look of fear in his eyes.

"What is it?" Destiny asked, a bit surprised at his response to her kiss. He just glanced nervously at her before glancing out the entrance of the cave, where the sky was gradually getting darker as the sun slowly streaked its way down the final quarter," You better be heading back…it'll be dark soon,"

"I'm not going back…" she replied, cocking her head at an angle and trying to look into his eyes," Daddy thinks I'm at a friend's…" 

Flax glanced back at her, a tiny look of shock on his face," What do you mean 'not going back'?"  
"Well…I was going to look for you all night…" she replied, a small smile creeping onto her lips," But since I found you I might as well stay here…"

"Don't expect a dinner," he grumbled back, before standing up and walking over to a few indents in the cave. Destiny just watched as he lit candles in the alcoves of the wall, casting a dim glow around the cave, leaving some areas still in shadows.

"…You can have the bed…" he continued, unwrapping a piece of rope, allowing a natural curtain of ivy to swing over the entrance, blocking out most of the coldness from the crisp dusk.

"I'll go bring Racer up," Destiny replied, standing up.

"Don't worry…I'll get him," he replied, before walking out and leaving Destiny alone.

She gave a small sigh, glancing around for a place where Flax was going to sleep but not able to find one. She waited a few minutes, staring into the candles that cast flickering light upon the jagged gray walls. After a while she heard a sleepy 'Wark' from Racer and then the ivy parted as Flax walked in, his cheeks slightly flushed from the cold air outside. Destiny just watched as he shoved a few things closer to the wall before he lay down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Flax?" she whispered after a few seconds, not sure whether to be more surprised at where he was going to sleep away the night or his early turn in.

"Yeah?" he asked, not even bothering to open up his eyes.

"…You can sleep over here…"

"I'm fine…"

"No…I don't think you heard me properly," she started, her voice raising a tiny bit, taking on her mother's best tactic that she had used to get Cloud to do things," Sleep over here…"

"Ain't gonna work Destiny," he mumbled, smiling softly at the roof. He waited a few seconds before he heard Destiny jump to her feet and walk over, before yelping as she started to drag him across the rocky floor.

"DESTINY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he complained, as Destiny attempted to budge him a bit more.

"I said you were gonna sleep on the bed…so get on the bed!" she replied, finally managing to shove him onto the bed," There…"

"Damn you're pushy," he grumbled, before blinking as she instantly lay down beside him and smiled into his eyes.

"It's in my genes,"

"Is being beautiful in your genes as well?" he murmured to her, stopping breathing afterwards and just blushing at her gently," Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine…I thought it was sweet," she replied, snuggling up to him carefully," We never did get to finish our game…"  
"What game?"  
"Dare Truth or Promise," Destiny answered, smiling at him softly. Flax nodded back, smiling as he remembered what had happened last time," Whose turn was it?"

"Your turn to ask,"

"Okay…Dare Truth or Promise?"  
"Hmm…Dare,"

"I dare you to…can ya just move up a bit please," he replied, a bit nervous with her hands resting near his groin. Destiny just nodded and squirmed up a bit, before smirking at him.

"Dare Truth or Promise?"

"Truth…"

"Do you love me?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip gently.

"…I dunno…" he replied, glancing up at the roof once or twice, and then at the ivy curtain as his white wolf padded in, before padding back out again, and guarding the outside and the Chocobo.

"Oh…" Destiny murmured, a bit puzzled at his answer," Well I choose Truth…"

"Do you love me?" Flax asked in return, smiling as she blushed slightly.

"I dunno…" she replied in the end, smirking while he grumbled softly," Wanna play still?"

"…Is your father still in a bad mood with me?" Flax asked, changing the subject. Destiny thought for a while, remembering her father's rantings and ravings about Flax and her. 

"Nope," she quickly lied, smiling at him gently and curling into his body slightly," He and Tifa are probably enjoying the fact I'm not around…"

"How so?" he asked, not understanding how someone would feel that way.

"…Well…you know…" she murmured, hinting at something that was beyond his grasp of general knowledge. He shook his head quickly, wishing his father or mother had survived long enough for them to teach him something of the actual world…of what Destiny was hinting at. Destiny just raised a blonde eyebrow slightly.

"You know…having sex," she whispered, blushing a bit afterwards. Flax just blinked at her slightly, not knowing what she was going on about.

"Sex…oh come on…every guy your age knows what sex is!" Destiny complained," It's all you ever talk and think about…"  
"Sorry…is it something important?"

"It's one of the most important things…" she replied, a bit astonished," If we didn't have sex the human race would of died out…nothing would be alive,"

"…How then?" he asked, still looking totally innocent and unknowing.

"…Well you know…" Destiny started, before sighing as she realized he didn't," Well…when a Man and Woman really like each other they have sex…"

"Oh…" Flax merely replied, thinking for a while. Destiny just took his silence as a sign and yawned softly.

"…So we could have sex now?" he asked, glancing at her as she rolled onto her back and stared at the roof.

"Wha?" she started, a bit startled before she stared at him.

"Well…I really like you…" Flax answered, not understanding what he had said wrong," Do you like me?"

"Yeah…" she answered, smiling at him softly," Of course I do…"

"So we could have sex right?"

"…I suppose," she murmured, looking back at the roof and going silent. Flax just thought to himself for a while, watching as Destiny's eyes closed gently.

"So…"

"Hmm?" she murmured, half asleep.

"Wanna?"

"Wanna what Flax?" she sighed, opening a green eye and staring at him.

"Wanna have sex?"

"…WHAT?!" Destiny exclaimed, snapping both her eyes open and staring at him widely, as he just gave her an innocent smile.

"Wanna have sex?"

"…Oh just shut up!" Destiny complained, rolling onto her side and narrowing her eyes slightly. Flax just stared at her for a few seconds before rolling onto his right side, his back facing her, as he grumbled to himself," Don't see what I did wrong…jeez…"

__

** Why did I even come anyway? Jeez…I could be home in a warm bed by now than beside him…** Destiny grumbled in her mind, glancing over her shoulder once _** Asking for sex now? Sheesh…and I thought he'd be different…but…he was so innocent when he asked. Maybe he really doesn't know what it is…**_

Destiny just gave a sigh before she rolled over to her other side and crept over to Flax's back, before nudging his shoulder with her forehead," Flax?"

"Hmpf?" he replied, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry…"

"Why?" he asked, turning abruptly, causing them both to blush as they found their bodies pressed tightly against each others. Destiny just glanced to the side slightly, before smiling back at him.

"I forgot you weren't like everyone else…" she replied, before biting down on her bottom lip gently as she felt his hand brush up her side slowly, before he stroked her cheek softly.

"It's okay…I forgot you're not like me.." he answered with a small smile, before he leant over and kissed her on her soft lips gently, letting the kiss linger, before he felt Destiny kiss back slightly firmer. 

"…Have you ever had a teacher?" Destiny asked as she broke the kiss, their lips just an inch away from each other's. Flax just blinked at her random question, before shaking his head slowly.

"Can I be yours?" she asked, kissing him once more, parting his mouth slightly with her tongue and twisting it around his. Flax just smiled and kissed her deeply, his own tongue teasing hers slightly, before he frowned as she broke the kiss once more. 

"Well?"

"If ya want to be," he replied, hungrily kissing her again, his hands sliding down her back gently and moving up under her light top, feeling her warm flesh beneath. Destiny raised her arms slightly, nodding at Flax as he pushed her top up slightly before removing it completely. She blushed slightly as she felt his eyes on her light blue bra, before she twisted a hand behind her back and unhooked it, allowing it to fall loose. Flax glanced up into her eyes once more before he placed his hands on the straps upon her shoulders and pulled it off of her body. Destiny just closed her eyes softly, before opening them and smiling warmly as Flax just stared at her round breasts. He glanced up into her eyes once, a bright blush creeping onto his cheeks before he reached out slowly for one. She just waited, biting down on her lip anxiously, before smiling softly and closing her eyes as he took her right breast in his hand, feeling the weight and smoothness of her pale skin, now dappled with goose bumps.

"Am…am I doing it right?" he whispered eventually, his voice sounding loud against the silence that had enveloped them. She nodded back in response, her breath catching in a gasp as his thumb brushed over her areola. Flax stopped his motions, looking into her eyes with worry, anxious in case he had hurt her by mistake. Destiny opened an eye and smiled at him, before kissing him deeply, placing a hand upon his and guiding it back to her breast, his fingertips brushing just around her areola once more, causing Destiny to sigh to herself happily, kissing him deeply once more. She gave a small smile, feeling him trace his kisses down her neck gently, his touches light against her body, smiling down at him as he glanced into her eyes, his kisses tracing down her chest now. She bit down on her lip once again as he kissed her other breast on the nipple, sucking gently, causing the skin around it to harden slightly, while his other hand manipulated her right breast, causing Destiny to murmur softly in pleasure.

(**A/N:** Fighting….sleep)

Destiny squirmed slightly on the sheets they were both lying on, before hesitantly placing a hand on his and moving it down over her flat belly, past her navel and to the waist band of her skirt. Flax glanced up at her, nodding slowly, before sitting up a bit and pulling her skirt down slowly, before he returned, his fingers trembling as he pulled her light blue panties down delicately, scared she was going to stop him at any second, or he was doing everything wrong and she was merely toying with him, enjoying his humiliation. Destiny just smiled at him gently, sitting up slightly, musing to herself over how he had appeared to change from an imposing young man to an innocent boy of his 17-years, not sure of what he was doing. She reached out with a hand, beckoning him closer, aware he was totally clueless with what to do with this new region of her body. 

"It's alright…" she whispered, kissing him gently, smiling as he pulled her in tighter, before reaching down carefully and slowly unbuttoning his top, from the bottom, up.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" he replied, feeling childish around her…feeling a lot younger than her when truly it was the complete opposite. Destiny smiled at him reassuringly, pulling his top off slowly, and then leaning down and kissing his own chest lightly, her tongue flicking out and licking his skin, while her long fingers worked on his pant button and zip, feeling the obvious bulge beneath the material. He squirmed slightly under her fingers, blushing slightly, before kissing her passionately, undoing his own pants and pressing her back onto the bed, acting as if he was suddenly aware of what he was doing.

"Wait…you don't have any protection do you?" Destiny asked, stopping him instantly as he was kicking his pants off of his ankle, the cuff seeming to latch onto his leg as though its life depended on being joined to his body. Flax just blinked at her, confused, before pointing over at his father's swords which were lying in the corner of the cave. Destiny just giggled slightly, stroking his cheek slightly," Not that kind of protection…you know we really can't have sex without it…"

"Why not?"

"It'll stop me from getting pregnant…" she replied, smiling as his forehead knotted in puzzlement," …It'll stop me from having a baby,"

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked in shock.  
"…I suppose…" she replied, thinking for a few seconds, sighing softly as she felt his fingers kneading her breasts slightly at the same time as he began to kiss her neck and face gently," Daddy won't like me…shoving…a kid into his arms,"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind…much," he replied, smirking up at her, before he gave her his best puppy dog eyes," Please?"

"Oh alright…" she sighed, kissing him as his lips brushed against hers.

~~~oOo~~~

~*~*~ Around about dawn ~*~*~

Destiny woke with a start as she felt the warm breeze flow through into the cave, now nearly pitch black bar the small slants of light shining in from the sun. she gave a small grumble of disagreement as a small bright glint shone into her eye at the same time as a dull throbbing pain pierced through her abdomen. 

"Flax?" she whispered, feeling his weight upon her, before feeling a small pool of cold liquid upon her collarbone, a bit uncomfortable with his arms wrapped around her, arching her back slightly," Flax…wake up…"

"Hmm?" he murmured, before opening a gray eye cautiously, a bit disorientated at first before he smiled at her warmly," Good morning…"

"You drooled on me…" she pouted jokingly. Flax just blinked sleepily at her, before grabbing the nearest blanket corner and wiping it away from her warm skin.

"Thankyou,"

"It's alright," he replied, kissing her on both of her breasts once and then kissing her deeply on the lips," Destiny…I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"  
"I…I love you," he whispered back, waiting for her approval after he had said it. Destiny smiled back gently and kissed him once," I have to tell you something as well…"

"And that is?" he asked, a sense of foreboding creeping into his mind.

"I lied when I said I liked you before,"

"Oh…" he replied, feeling like his heart was being ripped in two.

"I loved you…and I do even more now," she announced, instantly bringing a warm smile to his lips, his frown melting away.

"…So if we start again…will we just be having sex?" he pondered out aloud, looking into her eyes deeply.

"…I think it's considered making love when you're in love with the person," Destiny responded, smiling softly at him," But before you get too eager…I'm hungry…and I need a painkiller…"

"Sorry…I knew I'd do something wrong," he sighed, sitting up slightly, dragging him with her with a hand around her waist, their bodies pressed against each others.

"You didn't," she whispered back, kissing him once before trying to squirm away," That just happens…when it's a girls first time…"

"It was your first time?" he gasped, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Destiny just laughed slightly at his expression, closing his mouth by pressing his jaw upward with her hand.

"I never said it wasn't," she replied, kissing him once more, feeling his left hand begin to get a bit more adventurous," Not again…please…"

"Fine…"

"I'm gonna have to be getting back…" she sighed, standing up and collecting her clothes carefully. Flax watched her, his eyes filled with love as he watched her body move, a bit saddened as he saw the streak of dried blood on her inside thigh," Destiny?"

"Yeah?" she whispered, pulling her underwear on quickly, dreaming of a hot bath when she returned and fresh clothes.

"…You'll come back again right?"  
"Stay in the same place then," she replied, leaning up as he stood in front of her, a blanket wrapped around his waist slightly, before kissing him deeply on the lips. 

"I promise I will my love…" he whispered, nuzzling her softly, before he heard Predatoreon give a yip outside.

"…At least he stayed outside," he grumbled, before hearing a cry over the wind," …Oh no…"  
"What?"

"Some people…they're calling out your name," he replied, as Destiny's green eyes opened wide.

"Oh no…Daddy must of rung up Susie's mom…they must of followed Racer's tracks…I've gotta go," she exclaimed, tugging her clothes on quickly, before kissing him deeply for the last time," I'll be back soon,"

"Promise," 

"I promise," she whispered, hurrying out and climbing up onto Racer, wincing slightly as the sudden movement caused the pain to ebb through her abdomen once more. Flax walked out and passed her the reins from the now alert Chocobo, who was ready to get moving once more.

"Good bye…" she whispered, turning Racer around once and blowing a kiss to him.

"Good bye my love…" he replied, watching her leave before taking Predatoreon inside.

~~~oOo~~~

"DESTINY?" Cloud bellowed out as his blue eyes searched the forest for any sign of his daughter. He sighed loudly after a while," Call myself her father…I'm hopeless!"

He shook his head gently, worried out of his mind for his only child," DESTINY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

From his side he heard a distant beating noise, shrugging it off as another of the search party who had given up their slumber to help Cloud search for his daughter. Tifa glanced over at Cloud, giving him a warm smile as reassurance.

"We'll find her…"

"God I hope so…" he replied, before stepping back as a bright yellow Chocobo shot out from the bush, his daughter riding high on top of its broad back," DESTINY?!"

"Oh Daddy," she replied, slipping down from Racer's back, who presently started pecking the ground," I was so scared!"

"What happened? Where were you? I called Susie's mother and you were never there…" he replied, his mako blue eyes wide with worry.

"I'm sorry…Racer got scared when I was riding him to Susie's last night…and he just bolted…I couldn't stop him," she sobbed, crocodile tears streaming down her cheeks," By the time he stopped it was getting dark and I got lost…"

"I'm sorry Destiny," he sighed, wrapping her up in his arms and hugging her tightly," I should of taken you there myself last night. I just got so worried…I thought…I thought Sephiroth's scum had kidnapped you,"

"What are you talking about Daddy?" Destiny asked, glancing up at him quickly, confused.

"That boy Flax…"

"yeah?" she asked, getting a bit scared by the look in his eyes.

"He's Sephiroth's son…I thought you knew…"

"I'll tell the others we've found her," Tifa announced, walking towards where the other search groups were.

"Daddy…I wanna go home…" Destiny announced, staring off into the bushes towards the cave in fear and anguish.

"We will Angel…we will…"

~~~oOo~~~

~*~*~ Strife's house ~*~*~

~*~*~ Destiny's bedroom ~*~*~

Destiny gave a small yawn as she stretched out her arms, her freshly wet hair springing against her back as she walked over to her desk. She sat down slowly, glad the pains were finally gone, before pulling out her diary and a pen.

__

** Dear Diary…** She started, reading it in her mind as she wrote, before stopping. She glanced over at the large book she had been reading, Romeo and Juliet finely inked upon the cover in gold ink. _** Last night I lost my virginity…and it was more romantic than I thought it would have been. I found Flax finally…like I said I would yesterday…and it was better than what I'd expected it to be…he was the awkward one…not me! I'll write more later on…I promise. But now I only have one nagging thought…Flax says he loves me…and I love him back…but how can my Only Love be borne from my Only Hate? **_

~~~oOo~~~

Fin

~~~oOo~~~

There…stay tuned for Chapter 3…entitled 'Small Promises'…it will answer probably all of those nagging questions you have about who is Destiny's mother? What is Flax's true story being his coming to be? Will Destiny keep his promise to Flax? Even though she suddenly actually knows who he is finally? And who ran over Cloud's foot anyway?

Comments etc. [Stareagle3@hotmail.com][1]

Wuv

Cytrix

   [1]: mailto:Stareagle3@hotmail.com



End file.
